Trapped Part Four
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Part Four of the Trapped story arc, it's Ray and Mick's turn.


**Author's Note: Here you go, anyone who read the first part will be expecting this! Have to say, I love this 'ship, but there aren't many of them out there (could be I'm in the minority), for those of you with me, enjoy!**

 **Any suggestions for further installments, feel free to PM me, but be warned if I don't know the specific media well enough, or I can't get behind the 'ship it might not be taken on. But you never know, I've been inspired by a review before!**

Ray groaned, as he blinked awake. "Mick?" he questioned softly, and got a grunt in return. "Where are we?"

"A cell," he replied in his deep voice. "Might not be in a prison, but it's somewhere you put people to forget about 'em."

"That's not what prisons-" he began to protest.

"Ever heard of solitary?" Mick interrupted. Ray sat up, and immediately curled in on himself with a groan. "You okay Haircut?"

He groaned. "I feel a little…off," he replied. "My skin feels like it's on fire," he gasped out.

"You should strip," Mick stated. Ray blinked at him. "If your skin is sensitive, your clothes will aggravate it." Ray immediately pulled his top over his head. "Better?"

"Yes," Ray moaned. "You're smarter than you make out," he murmured.

Mick lifted a shoulder. "People underestimate you if they think you're dumb. Also talk around you like you're not there." He tilted his head in a way similar to Len. "It works to my advantage."

Ray opened his mouth to reply, and instead let out a groan. It seemed the relief had only been momentary. He stripped off his trousers, sighing in relief.

"Might be better if you take off your boxers too," Mick suggested. "Your cock is your most sensitive part," he continued neutrally. "We're both guys," he added when the scientist hesitated.

Ray stripped off his boxers, not noticing the wet patch. Mick did. He watched intently as the last inches of Ray's naked form were revealed, evidently taking care of his body paid off. That, and he had a pretty cock that was hard and leaking.

"I think you might be horny Haircut," Mick stated, voice deepening with his interest. Ray blinked. "Sensitive skin, feeling flushed, cock hard and weeping," he listed. "To me, that says you're horny. So…either something about this situation ticks your boxes, or you're being effected somehow."

"Please stop talking," Ray begged, and closed the distance between them for a kiss. It only took a beat for Mick to kiss back, and when he did he soon took control, claiming the needy scientist's mouth the moment he parted his lips.

They pulled apart for air and Ray whimpered. "You've got it bad, haven't you Haircut?"

" _Mick_ ," he whimpered. "Please."

"What do you need Haircut?" he asked, lips quirked.

"I need to cum," he said in a rush with a needy whimper.

Mick grinned, but wrapped his hand around Ray's pretty cock without comment, he could tease the scientist about finally lowering to his level later. He couldn't leave Haircut in _this_ state, not when relief was easy enough to give – though if the scientist had been in his right mind, he probably would have figured out he could give _himself_ relief. But Mick wasn't going to point _that_ out, not when he was finally getting to _touch_.

The pyro did a few experimental strokes, to gauge what the scientist preferred, before he set a fast pace, wanting to help Ray over the edge as quickly as possible.

"Mick," Ray moaned as he came, vaguely aware of spilling his seed over the pyro's hand, but his continued desire filled his mind. " _Mick_ ," he whined piteously.

Mick licked his hand clean, humming his approval at the taste, his eyes flicking over the scientist's lanky frame. "Still feeling horny Haircut?"

" _Yes_ ," he replied, voice filled with need.

"Let's see what I can do about that. Settle at the top of the bed," he ordered.

Ray scrambled up the bed until his head was resting on the pillows, his legs spread wide in invitation. "Why are you still dressed when I'm naked?" he asked, his natural curiosity momentarily overriding his desire.

Mick chuckled. "I was focussed on other things," he replied, with a wicked grin. "You want me naked Haircut, or you want me to touch you?"

"Both," he replied instantly. "Naked first, then touch me. It's really not fair that I'm naked, and you're still fully clothed."

Mick smiled, even horny out of his mind, Ray was concerned about things being fair. He was such a nerd. But a hot one. He stripped out of his clothes, grin widening at the increased lust in Ray's eyes at the sight of his naked form. "Like what you see Haircut?"

" _Yes_ ," he moaned. "Please touch me Mick," he begged.

"You beg so pretty," he murmured hotly as he crawled onto the bed. He took a moment to claim the needy scientist's mouth, before he settled between his parted legs. Normally, he would use his mouth to work down his partner's torso, but he was pretty sure Ray couldn't deal with that in his present state. He'd have to convince the scientist for another playdate so he could.

He flicked his tongue along the head of Ray's cock, lapping up his tasty cum, before he sucked it into his mouth. Ray let out a lewd moan. Mick let out a wicked chuckle and focussed his attention on giving the taller man the best blow job he'd ever had. What better way to ensure he'd get another chance to _touch_?

"Mick," he moaned. "So good," he murmured, arching his hips towards the wet heat of Mick's mouth.

The pyro pinned Ray's hips to the bed, and took his pretty cock deep, swallowing when his lips touched the scientist's pelvis.

With an almost-scream, Ray came. _Hard_.

The scientist blushed when he realised he had flooded Mick's throat with his cum. Mick locked eyes with Ray as he slowly rose off of his cock, releasing it with a lewd pop. Only then did he swallow. He licked his lips suggestively. "Tasty," he murmured, voice rough with lust.

"I-I-" Ray stuttered, and broke off with a deep moan.

Mick brushed his thumbs along the scientist's hipbones. "Still feeling needy Haircut?"

"Yes," he whimpered.

"Poor Ray," Mick murmured, his hot breath fanning Ray's saliva-slicked shaft. "I bet you've never been this horny, have you?"

"You have?" he gasped out.

Mick rolled his eyes. "Not all of us have sex in prison."

"I didn't either," he pointed out.

Mick snorted. "You weren't there long enough to need to scratch an itch. Speaking of, you been with a guy before?" Ray nodded. "You do surprise me Haircut."

Ray glanced down at Mick's long, thick, _hard_ cock and shivered. "No one as big as you," he murmured breathily.

"That so?" he purred with a smug smirk.

Ray shook his head. "The biggest a previous partner was, was three to four inches shorter than you, and the _thickest_ was still two or three inches thinner in diameter," he stated.

"Never thought science would sound so sexy," Mick murmured, cock hardening further.

"Want me to take care of that for you?" he asked suggestively, expression eager.

"Thought you were horny Haircut?"

"I am but-" he cut off abruptly.

"You want to suck my cock?" Mick suggested. Ray nodded eagerly. The pyro regarded the scientist shrewdly. "First, do you want sex?"

"God yes," he moaned.

"You want my cock up your ass?"

" _Yes_ ," he moaned.

His eyes caught on an object on the bedside table. "I think I have a solution to this dilemma," he murmured, smirking that Ray was rivetted to his every word. "I was planning on opening you up, and waiting until I was inside you before I had relief…until you made your offer." He picked up an expanding dildo from the bedside table, along with a tube of lube. "But _this_ , can ensure I slowly open you up, while you suck my cock into your pretty mouth," he continued, lust-roughened voice temptation personified.

"Please," Ray whimpered.

Mick scooped up the control to the dildo, ensured that it both expanded and contracted, then covered it in lube. "It's not much thicker than one of my fingers, you want me to stretch you a little before, or you want me to insert it into you now?"

"Now," Ray replied instantly.

"So eager," the pyro purred roughly. "Relax Ray," he murmured, waiting until the tension drained from the scientist's frame, before he carefully inserted the dildo an inch at a time. Ray whimpered. "I know," he soothed. "I know you want it deep now, and if you'd already been filled today I would, but since you _haven't_ we have to be careful." Ray pouted. "Don't do that, unless you want me to _bite_." Ray shivered, and Mick couldn't help a chuckle. "I figured you'd be fun, Haircut, if I ever got the chance to play," he murmured, the last few inches sinking into Ray's tight hole enough to disconnect the scientist's train of thought.

" _Yes_ ," he moaned.

Mick chuckled again. "Just imagine what noises you're going to make when it's stretched." Ray turned piteous and needy eyes on the pyro, causing him to let out another wicked chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm getting to it."

He shifted until he was braced against the headboard, his legs spread wide in invitation. The scientist instantly settled between them, his face level with Mick's monster of a cock. "So big," he murmured worshippingly, as he rubbed his cheek against it cat-like.

Mick let out a groan, and pressed the button to inflate the dildo slightly in reward. "Don't tease Haircut," he growled.

Ray grinned, and wrapped his lips around the wide head of Mick's cock, moaning at the stretch. His tongue pressed against the slit, lapping up the beads of precome, unable to prevent another moan at the taste.

He took a moment to absorb the sensation of having the head of Mick's _long_ and _thick_ cock in his mouth, the taste of his precome on his tongue, before he applied himself to giving the pyro the best blow job he could – he was enough of an overachiever to have done his best to master _this_ skill too.

Ray's head slowly lowered, taking Mick's cock into his mouth inch by inch. The moment he bottomed out, Mick let out a loud, lewd moan. _God_ that felt amazing. It was only then he remembered the remote in his hand, and gently stretched again.

He focussed after that point, having to almost distract himself from what Ray was doing to his cock, in order to stretch the scientist properly – preferably, he'd want Ray stretched before he was ready to enter the scientist, but he also couldn't rush it, otherwise he'd hurt the nerd.

Mick held out for as long as he could, but eventually Ray's wicked mouth and clever tongue sent him over the edge. He spilled his seed down Ray's throat with a deep moan.

Ray rose off of Mick's cock slowly, reluctantly, and swallowed with just the head in his mouth.

"That was one hell of a blow job Haircut," Mick murmured complimentarily.

The scientist released his mouthful with a lewd pop. "Well, you know me, I like to master every skill," he stated with a grin.

Mick's eyes raked him from head to toe. "Fun," he rumbled, making Ray moan. "Hmm. That stretching session didn't make you cum did it?" Ray shook his head. "Then I'll have to fix that." The scientist blinked. "You did well to focus on my orgasm, with as needy as you were. That should be rewarded," he stated, pulling the taller man up through a grip on the back of neck, and claimed his mouth in a hot, messy kiss.

Mick only pulled back once he'd made Ray moan. "On your hands and knees Haircut," he ordered in a rough voice. Ray scrambled to comply. "Good boy," he murmured, gripping the scientist's fine ass, just because he could, then focussed his attention to Ray's filled hole. It was stretched to somewhere between the thickness of two to three of his fingers. Not bad, but nowhere near stretched enough.

"Ready for this Ray?"

"Please," he whimpered.

"So needy," he rumbled in a rough purr. "Utterly perfect," he breathed as he grasped hold of the base of the dildo. He removed it slowly, in order to thrust it back inside Ray's grasping hole.

"Uhmm," Ray moaned needily.

Mick couldn't help his smirk as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, expanding the toy on every other thrust, heatedly watching Ray's ass stretch to accommodate. "So pretty," he murmured as he pressed the button until the toy expanded to the width of three of his fingers and thrust it inside Ray's willing body. "You're taking this so well," he complimented. "That's as thick as three of my fingers, do you want to leave it there, or see how much further the toy expands?"

"More," Ray moaned.

Mick let out a wicked chuckle. "Utterly fun," he murmured, thrusting the toy once more, expanding it on the withdraw. He continued this until the toy refused to expand further. "That's as much as you're getting Haircut," he murmured.

"It's not – ah! – as thick as your cock is it?" he gasped.

"No, it's a little thicker than four of my fingers, but not as thick as my cock," he answered roughly. "So you'll still have to stretch a bit when we move onto the main event."

"Good," the taller man gasped. "Please, Mick, I need to-" he cut off with a cry as Mick angled the toy just right on the next thrust to pound Ray's prostate. The scientist saw white as he came.

Mick left it buried deep, not wanting to lose their progress, but otherwise kept the toy still. "You okay Haircut?"

"Yeah," he replied breathily.

Mick chuckled again. "Still want more?"

" _Yes_ ," he moaned.

"Anyone would think you're a cockslut," Mick rumbled.

Ray looked back over his shoulder, lust-darkened eyes locking on Mick long, thick, hard cock. "Well…with a cock like yours…is it any wonder?" he replied slowly, voice breathy.

Mick shivered. "Who knew you could talk dirty?" he rumbled breathily.

"Please, Mick, I want your cock inside me," he panted needily.

The pyro shivered again. "Brace yourself Haircut," he ordered, settling behind the scientist before he pulled the dildo from his stretched hole. Before the taller man had the chance to make a noise of disappointment, Mick began to edge his cock into his hole. They both moaned as the head of his monster cock breached Ray, causing his needy hole to stretch further.

"You okay Ray?" he asked, concerned.

" _More_ ," he moaned.

A wicked chuckle from the pyro before he eased his cock deeper an inch at a time. There was _no way_ he was going to injure the nerd _now_. He bottomed out with a moan that was echoed by the nerd.

"Mick, please, _move_ ," he panted needily.

Mick began slow, shallow thrusts into the nerd, ensuring he rubbed along the needy scientist's prostate to keep his pleasure cresting higher.

" _Mick_ ," Ray groaned as he came. The pyro gritted his teeth, and remained buried deep as he waited out Ray's orgasm. "You didn't cum," he pouted.

"I want more than one round Haircut," he rumbled, grinning at the scientist's shiver.

"I thought you were going to fuck me," he spoke, a hint of a whine in his voice.

A wicked chuckle from the pyro. "Well, now you're nice and open for me, I will."

" _Please_ ," he whimpered.

Mick pounded into Ray hard, fast and deep, fucking the scientist so thoroughly he couldn't do more than brace himself…and moan. The pyro smirked as the nerd's moans became lewder and lewder the closer he got to orgasm.

With a final pounding thrust he sent Ray tumbling over the edge, his hole clenching so hard around Mick's cock he couldn't help but cum, spilling his seed deep. Ray let out a breathy moan, barely keeping himself propped up on shaky elbows.

"Liked the feel of that did you?" Mick rumbled. "Of me spilling my cum in your stretched hole?"

"Yes," he moaned breathily.

A wicked chuckle from the pyro. "You better not be done, Haircut," he rumbled as he pulled out and flipped Ray onto his back, causing the nerd to let out another breathy moan at the display of strength. "Because I'm not done with you," he purred, leaning down to claim the scientist's mouth with a heated kiss.

"Good," Ray breathed as they parted, and pulled the pyro down into another kiss.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAW

The door opened. Ray blinked while Mick rose from the bed. The pyro threw Ray's clothes to him before he hastily donned his own.

Mick led the way, ensuring the scientist stayed behind him, as he cautiously peered out the open doorway. Seeing no dangers, he entered the hallway beyond.

They both blinked on finding a cute young woman, with a halo of golden curls, grinning at them. "Hi!" she greeted brightly. "I just have to say, that is some impressive stamina." Ray blushed while Mick chuckled wickedly. "You're free to go whenever you like, I just thought you'd have questions. People normally do," she murmured. "Oh, and FYI, you're likely to be contacted when you return."

Ray tilted his head as he assimilated this. "Who _are_ you?"

She grinned. "Just think of me as your Fairy Godmother," she stated and curtsied with a flourish. "I…intervene when people have such great chemistry and don't get together. Although, I _did_ recently give two people an interlude that were already established," she added sheepishly.

"It was Red and Len wasn't it?" Mick rumbled.

"Yeah, my bad, I'm not all-seeing. I had no idea outside of their public clashes they were together. _And_ I failed to take into account that his heightened metabolism would translate into a heightened libido," she admitted with a sheepish expression. "My bad." Ray coughed to suppress his laughter while Mick snorted. "They weren't mad at me, so all's well that ends well."

"Who else you done this to?" Mick asked.

"Don't get any ideas," she ordered pointing a finger at Mick. "Cisco and Lisa."

"Ramon will be good for her," he answered easily.

"And, sorry Ray, Felicity and Oliver."

"I'm glad," he stated. "They're good together – when their issues don't get in the way."

" _Exactly_. Which is why I'm here. And don't worry, I _didn't_ give Cisco and Lisa the sex treatment. _That_ would have only made him _more_ tongue-tied not less," she stated with a negligent lift of her shoulder. "Some people need sex to loosen their tongues, and others need the opposite."

"Len is a talker," Mick pointed out.

"But does he let his guard down enough to speak about emotions?" she countered.

He acknowledged the point with a tilt of his head. "Who else you got this planned with?"

"No one you know. At least not yet."

"What about Caitlin?" Ray asked softly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see anyone perfect for her other than Ronnie, and I _can't_ bring back the dead," she replied gently. "And besides, not _everyone_ needs my help to find their happy ending, or else I'd constantly be on the go!"

They both laughed. "What does it take to get out of the room?"

"A sign that a continuation is planned," she stated. "I'm not a fan, but 'friends with benefits' is at least a _start_ , so a future round of sex would do it, invitation to coffee, dinner, a date, confession of love…" she trailed off with a grin. "Every couple is different, so their next steps would all be different. I even had one that an offer to have another conversation was enough to let them out."

"That was Oliver and Felicity wasn't it?" Ray questioned, smiling at her grin. "He's _that_ bad at talking about himself, him voluntarily agreeing to do it in the future would be a _very_ good sign of a future relationship."

She nodded sagely. "Any other questions?" They shook their head. "So go enjoy yourselves, and be warned, mess up your relationship, without making up, and I'll be back!"

They found themselves in an alley in Central City. "Was that a promise or a threat?" Ray murmured, pulling his phone from his pocket at a beep. "That is a lot of messages," he murmured, glancing at the list on his screen.

Mick glanced at his own phone, before he slipped it back into his pocket. "You're not the type to have a drink, so you wanna come to mine Haircut?"

Ray blinked. "You could still have a drink, you don't have to stop because I don't imbibe," he rambled as he saw the heated look in the pyro's eyes.

"I'd be tempted to drink it _off_ you," he cautioned.

Ray shivered. "Please," he said breathily.

Mick chuckled wickedly and pulled the scientist into a heated, claiming kiss.


End file.
